alpha and omega 2: the second one
by airodactle1
Summary: after the movie humphrey and kate do other stuff! a sequel to alpha and omega
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my first post ever! Yeah, I hope my friends don't see this so… yeah.**

**Am I supposed to give a disclaimer? I don't own any characters in alpha and omega: Humphrey, Kate, etc. I do however own the characters in this Fanfiction. **

**So here it is:**

Chapter 1: the start of this story.

It was two weeks after they got back from Idaho and became mates, and Humphrey and Kate just got back to their den (they got their very own one from becoming mates)and were getting ready for the moonlight howl.

"Uhh… Kate? I'm just going out for a minute," Humphrey said, "I'll be back here soon." "Ok but be quick! We have to leave soon!" Kate replied. He left and Kate waited for him inside the den, when he got back Humphrey stayed outside, "come out here with your eyes closed!" he called into the den. Kate did as she was told, and walked out with her eyes tightly shut. She felt Humphrey secretively put something in her hair followed by him saying, "Ok you can open them now!" Kate opened her eyes and walked over to a nearby puddle to see a beautiful flower in her hair. "Oh thankyou Humphrey! I love it!" she exclaimed with a grin, "Now let's go I don't want to be late."

They walked towards the howling rock when Humphrey spotted salty walk over to them "Hey buddy, hey Kate" "oh hey salty", they both said in reply. "Where are the others?" Humphrey asked. "Well shakey is over at the rock with Reba and Janice, and mooch is still getting ready I'm waiting for him." "Oh ok, well I will see you later then." "Cya buddy" and Humphrey walked off towards the rock with Kate.

They reached the howling rock (there is a mysterious techno beat coming from nowhere in the background) and climbed up to the top (because they are now the leaders of the pack) and made this melodic, beautiful howl with their voices harmoniously synchronised. "We should do a faster howl, like those guys down there" Humphrey pointed down at two wolves who were howling a fast howl "Whoa whoa whoaahwho wo oh ohh!" (Basically the first howl in the movie). "Yeah, I think we should totally do that!" And so Kate and Humphrey do a faster howl (that sounded really cool).

When they went home Humphrey lay down next to Kate and all was quiet as they drifted off to sleep…

**(THREE OR FOUR HOURS LATER)**

"Kate, wake up" whispered Humphrey, "hey Kate, c'mon wake up", he saw Kate stir, "wha- oh Humphrey what's up?" asked Kate "I was thinking…." Replied Humphrey, "That we could go and catch the train again" "what do you mean Humphrey?" asked Kate "well I was wondering if you and I could have a sort of… holiday I guess" Humphrey replied. "Sure ok so what did you have in mind?" said Kate, "How about we get marcel and paddy to guide us around the course of the train?" "Yeah that sounds great, we could leave tomorrow, if you want" "ok then" "goodnight Humphrey" "night"… then they went to sleep.

**The next morning…**

Humphrey and Kate just finished saying goodbye and were leaving they saw marcel followed by paddy, "hello you two! How have you been eh?" marcel greeted them warmly, "marcel! Paddy! We've been fine, thank you!" "Ahh, the train is just about to pass us, so you should be on your way" said paddy, urging them to hurry up. "Ok then, cya guys!" Humphrey said "come on Kate let's go!" And on the train they jumped…

**END OF MY FIRST CHAPTER YEEY WELL SORRY IF IT WAS A BIT SHORT THOUGH LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Someone please tell me how to update via iPhone? Oh and btw I read the reviews ok I'll try and space it out more Ok? And how many words do you reckon a long chapter would be?**

**Ok I'm going to just get on with the story now!**

Chapter 2: the second chapter

It was just about nightfall and Kate and Humphrey were fairly tired after a full day of riding on the train…

"So marcel said that he and paddy were going to meet us a bit further up tomorrow?" asked Kate anxiously, because she felt slightly sick from the train.

"Yeah, chill Kate if you're still feeling sick ummm… lie down on these hay stacks with me! Yeah… that's what you should do!" said Humphrey, really just wanting Kate to sit with him.

"Ok then… if you're sure" she said smiling, knowing what he was really up to. "You're right, this does make me feel less sick heh heh"

"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Humphrey asked Kate making conversation.

"Well I don't know I think that's why it's an adventure!" Kate said with a hint of joking sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah your right… hey was that sarcasm!" he said in pretending to be shocked at her, "that was so mean I'm very sad right now" and he hid his face in his paws to pretend to cry.

"Haha, silly omega, cheer up!" and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ooh, all better now heh heh" Humphrey said smiling.

It had gotten really late by then and Kate yawned, curled up and said goodnight to Humphrey.

"Goodnight Kate" he replied.

Kate fell asleep almost instantly but Humphrey watched her sleep for a little while admiring her before drifting off as well…

The train steadily rolled along the tracks through the night…

(**The next morning)**

"Good morning, you two! ", Said a familiar voice.

"Huh? What? Oh hey marcel", Humphrey said in a dazed tone, "good morning what's up?"

"It is time to get off the train now eh?"

"Oh ok I will wake up Kate then"

Humphrey walks slowly over to Kate and gently nudges her awake, "Kate, wake up, wake up kate, hey c'mon"

She slowly opens her eyes "hey Humphrey" Kate stands up and stretches her legs, then walks over to the edge of the train. "Hi marcel, I suppose we gotta go now?"

"That is correct, quickly jump off now" he said before smashing into a tree.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt!" said Humphrey jokingly.

Humphrey and Kate jump off the train one after the other, and find themselves at a steep cliff overlooking the whole of Jasper Park (yes they are still there) the whole scene was breathtaking,

"Whoa" breathed Humphrey.

"Yeah" agreed Kate.

"It is good, is it not? "Marcel said "I picked this place not only because of the scenery but also because there are lots of caribou on the other side of this train track, only a few minutes up! That is what wolves eat, apart from that hideous desert cupcakes, is it not?"

"Yes it is but if we don't find any we can just eat marcel, can't we?" Humphrey whispered to kate, which made kate giggle.

"I heard that!" marcel said with absolutely no amusement whatsoever.

"Sorry marcel" Humphrey said with a grin.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going hunting!" Kate said to break the awkward silence that was hanging between them,

"I shall join you" said Humphrey and winked at the bird causing him to take off.

"I will see you two in a few days to check on you! "he said flying away "just go along the tracks when you're ready, farewell!"

But Humphrey and Kate were already on their way…

**The end of my second chapter! Hope that one was better, well I'm not sure if I have got marcel right yet but I'll try. Anyways the next part will be a bit more… sexual probably.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok next chapter… not much to say but thanks for reviews and 18matthew2 what is a lemon? Need inspiration ideas please!**

**Ok here is the story.**

Chapter 3: this chapter does not have a name.

The two wolves had come back from their hunt and finished eating hours ago and were now walking along the tracks towards their next location that marcel and paddy told them about…

"Walking is boooorrrrring!" Humphrey said "Hey this part a little bit up ahead is downhill!"

"And your point is?" asked Kate already knowing what he was going to say.

"Two words, LOG SLEDDING!" he said, running towards a hollow, fallen down tree to break a half log off it.

"Sounds good" Kate said smiling. She walked over to help him get the half log and carry it to the top of the steep hill near the tracks.

They were finally ready to go, Kate got in while Humphrey held it steady then got in after her and then, eager for the adrenaline of speeding down the hill, he pushed off sending them flying down the hill so fast that Humphrey swallowed a bug accidentally.

"Gross!" Kate said loudly over the sound of the wind rushing past their ears.

"bleh aww eww!" were the noises Humphrey made as he tried to spit out the bug.

The sped down the hill and it slowly got less steep until it was a flat surface, only they didn't stop sliding… the two wolves sped on and on until…

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do about… BRAAKES!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" they both screamed as they smashed into a rock, flew into the air, and Humphrey smashed into a patch of mud, kate landing on top of him winding Humphrey, he coughed and then looked up deep into Kate's eyes, they lay there and stared at each other for a little while, that is until kate looked up and said

"Hey well what do ya know, were here!"

She got off Humphrey and walked over to the cave where they would be staying that night and Humphrey followed,

"Looks kind of small" Kate said and Humphrey replied by saying

"Well then looks like we will have to sleep reeally close to each other so we can fit!" and then he winked at Kate.

"Yeah looks that way heh heh" she giggled.

"Well stay here and I will be right back ok?" and before Kate could reply he ran out of the cave and into the forest.

_I wonder where he is going_ Kate thought _probably to get some food…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**RIGHT NOW…**

It was sunset Humphrey returned to the cave with a large moose, when he got inside kate greeted him then gasped,

"Wow! A moose!" she said in disbelief "Great work Humphrey! I've only ever killed one once!"

"Thanks kate and it was nothing I'm just an awesome hunter!" he bragged

She laughed "it seems so"

"Yeah, heh heh"

They ate and talked and then after dinner it started raining and Humphrey lay down and said

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now"

"Wait, there is one thing I want you to do first" she said with a sly smile,

"And what is that?" Humphrey asked clueless,

"This..." and then she pulled him close and they started making out and then…. Well I can't tell you that… heh heh.

**Short chapter please review blah blah OK important tell me a good girls name I was going to go with skyler or sky but I dunno so yeah oh also I couldn't update yesterday internet was down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people that wasn't a lemon (thanks for telling me by the way) and it was a short chapter Even though all my chapters are short, except for this one I am about to do! Yes this will be the longest chapter ever because I found out how to write chapters on my iPhone and with Siri's help I can say what I want to type and it is there! **

Chapter 4:

It was storming When Kate woke up, the clouds were dark grey and flashes of lightning lit up the sky every now and then, Humphrey who had a phobia of thunder, was whimpering whenever there was thunder curled up in the back of the den.

"It's alright Humphrey, thunder can't hurt you!" Kate said comfortingly, as she stretched and walked towards him.

"Yeah, I know it's just loud!" he replied, then jumped as a loud 'BOOM!' sound shook the earth around him.

Kate walked over to him and nudged his head up gently with her nose,

"It's ok" she said simply,

Knowing Kate was there with him, he stood up his fear almost completely gone... Then he said "I gotta go! I forgot about it because of the rain! But now I really do"

"Can't you hold it?" she asked in reply,

"I've been holding it for hours, so no! I can't!"

"Ok then, go outside but careful ok?"

"Ok"

Humphrey ran out of the den, wanting to quickly get it over with before the next lightning bolt comes, when suddenly the wind picked up and was so strong Humphrey couldn't walk against it to the den, it pushed him back until one of his back paws slipped off the edge of the cliff ( the one that was near their den I may or may not have mentioned) he tried to take a step forward but then Humphrey slipped and fell off the side until he was hanging on with only his front paws.

"KATE HELP!" he screamed in terror, fear of falling off the cliff to his death overwhelming him.

In seconds Kate was above him and she grabbed his paw desperately trying to pull him up and stay on balance against the wind but failed and she too fell over the edge and dragged Humphrey down with her.

Down they fell plummeting to their deaths.

_This is it; I am going to die_, thought Humphrey.

Screaming... falling... Hitting the ground... Black.

She was looking out the window of their new den, a long abandoned log cabin near a cliff when she saw them, two shapes, blurred because of the storm falling, then hitting a ledge about halfway down the cliff. She knew she had to check it out.

"Robert! Get out here! Quickly!" she yelled,

In the doorway appeared another wolf, with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked,

"Yeah I'm fine" she said " but there is something we have to go and look at up there , she pointed to the ledge with her paw,

"Ok let's go!" the wolf Robert replied.

Humphrey woke up inside a dimly lit room, where was Kate? He panicked until he saw her lying across the room, unconscious and she had major cuts on her body but they were just big splotches of red under the white bandages wrapped around her, he too had bandages but what hurt most was his wrist which was bandaged up and a big splotch of blood painted it a dark crimson.

"Kate" whispered Humphrey to the unconscious tan and white wolf across the room from him.

"Hey I think they're awake" said a strange female voice from outside the room.

"Ok I'll go check on them" a male voice replied.

Humphrey tried to stand up in case they were hostile but to no avail, _hopefully they won't attack me and Kate, after all they did give us medical help,_ Thought Humphrey.

The stranger walked in, a male, he was a dark grey wolf with bits of black on his neck and tail and a snow white underside, and iridescent violet eyes.

"Hey, are you alright? That was a massive drop off the edge!" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine, Humphrey said.

"Good" replied the wolf, then asked "can you walk?"

"I tried but I can't even stand up"

The wolf simply nodded, then called out to the other wolf

"Yo Nyx, one of the wolves is awake his name is..." he stopped and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Humphrey"

"Humphrey!" the other wolf echoed so the wolf Nyx, so she was called

"hi, my name is Robert" he said

Humphrey finally was able to stand up and he slowly limped towards Kate and poked her with his nose lightly to wake her up, she stirred but fell asleep again.

"Give her a little while, c'mon come meet Nyx" said Robert, leaving the room, Humphrey followed looking around this old house that they were in.

There was a giant bed in one room, two smaller ones in the other one that he and Kate were in, and between these two rooms was a slightly bigger one with a tv and a lounge and on it sat a female wolf she was jet black on top and white with streaks on her belly and underside and bright green eyes, also she wore a gold bracelet on her front right paw.

"Hey there" the beautiful wolf said to Humphrey.

"Hi, I'm Humphrey" he replied.

"My name is Nyx" she said,

"Like the goddess" Robert said "ya' know the one"

Nyx smiled at this remark "I suppose you could put it that way"

Robert and Humphrey laughed, and Humphrey heard a yawn coming from the other room so he walked over to find Kate up,

"where are we?" she asked no one in particular, Then she took a step forward and whimpered in pain from the fall

"Ahh it hurt's like hell" she said,

"It's going to for about a week or so" Nyx said

"Bad luck guys your stuck with us for a while, heh heh" Robert joked.

"Aha yeah, so you're an omega" Humphrey asked Robert.

"Yeah I am and Nyx is an alpha!" Robert replied

"Same as me!" said Kate,

"So your lone wolves?" Humphrey asked Robert,

"Yeah but we weren't always" he replied.

**Yo longest chapter yet like I said! Review please and anyone like Robert and Nyx? Yeah!**

**Airo out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so no reviews for that last chapter? Jeez, tough crowed! But anyways please review this one because I will stop writing this if no one reads it, oh and last thing, sorry this is reeaaally late post I have school. Now Robert and Nyx's story...**

Chapter 5: the story of Robert and Nyx.

"what do you mean?" Humphrey asked curious to know their story.

"well we used to be from the western pack" Nyx answered,

"well we are from there too!" Kate said excitedly.

"why did you leave?" Humphrey asked the lone wolves.

"well we joined the pack as pups" Robert started, "but we grew up a little bit and became adventurous"

"so we kinda ditched the pack..." Nyx finished.

"oh what about your parents?" Kate asked "wouldn't they miss you?"

Robert paused, thinking, then replied "well... Umm... We are actually orphans, a bit after my mum and dad"

"and my dad. Too" Nyx interrupted,

"yeah and her dad joined they were all killed by a stampede of caribou.." he finished

"I'm sorry..." Humphrey and Kate said after he had finished. "but aren't you two related?" Kate asked, confused.

"no, but we could be..." Robert said winking at Nyx then grinning.

"No we couldn't" pushing him friendly, catching him off balance and making him crash onto the ground.

"ooowwch, ima need a band aid I gots a boo boo!" he said sarcastically, making them all laugh.

"but anyway me and Robert travelled around a bit and lived in many places and currently we live here, we moved In about a week ago" Nyx said restarting the conversation again.

"oh ok, but do you know the way back?" asked Kate.

_'Does she want to go home?_' Humphrey thought.

"Well sure, but we can't go there because the route we have to take goes straight through northern pack territory, we can't go there because where wanted criminals there!" Nyx answered.

"Why are you criminals in the northern pack? What did you do?" questioned Humphrey.

"me And Nyx were hunting this one time and then we accidentally dropped in on their alphas hunt and scared away the whole herd of the caribou and so the alphas of the northern pack had to go and follow them for hours, so we're in biiig trouble" Robert replied.

"Oh" was all Humphrey said.

The wolves talked more Until the late afternoon when Nyx and Robert went to get some food for their dinner, Humphrey volunteered but because of his wounds could not go with them, so he and Kate stayed at the log cabin.

A little while later, there was the sound of movement outside and Humphrey and Kate limped outside their shelter to find the two other wolves had returned from their hunt and were pulling the carcass of a caribou towards them.

"Hey, peoples" Humphrey said "nice, dinner!"

Kate who had previously stated that she was starving, ( I didn't put it in before but she said it when she and Humphrey were in the cabin by themselves) mumbled a greeting and ran to the caribou as fast as her sore legs would carry her then got stuck into the food almost instantaneously.

'OMNOMNOMNOM' went Kate as she devoured a leg of the animal.

"Wow, if she keeps eating like that we'd better go get another caribou!" Robert joked.

"More like three" Humphrey added.

"Haha" Nyx laughed at their jokes "but wassup with her?"

"I don't know... But I'm hungry let eat" Humphrey said, then walked over to the food and started wolfing down the food. (Haha see what I did there?) Then was joined by Nyx and Robert.

When They finished eating It was after dark so the four wolves said goodnight and went to their beds, Humphrey of course, moved his mattress next to Kate's and fell asleep very quickly.

Kate fell asleep a little while after but was feeling uncomfortable...

The log cabin was surrounded by angry wolves teeth bared and growling, their leader gave the word and they bolted towards the house, Humphrey and Robert fought off as many as they were able to, but were soon pinned down and their throats ripped out.

Kate and Nyx were backed up against the wall trying to fend off the attackers that were getting ever closer, suddenly Nyx was sucked into the group and blood and gore splattered across the room, Kate was crying because of the loss of Humphrey and her new friends, but mainly Humphrey, what would she do without him?

"Kill her, just for fun!" the leader of the hostile wolves said.

One of them Lunged at her and in an instant, was on top of her, pinning her down the next thing she knew there was a heart in the wolves mouth, and Kate saw red oozing out of a hole in her chest.

Kate woke up screaming with tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong are you alright?" Humphrey asked concerned for her,

"woah, y-yeah I'm ok" she said, then threw up.

"Hey what happ-" Robert started then almost stepped in puke.

"ewww" he said,

"Just a bad dream, that's all" Kate said.

**What's it all about? Why was she hungry and stuff? I think you know but still any suggestions where this should go because I'm not sure.**

**Please review because if you don't another caribou will DIE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi peoples, thanks Posinglime for review, gotta read your stories some time. Anyway sixth chapter in my book, blah blah. Here it is... Oh btw PLEASE GIVE ME INSPIRATION! I NEED IT OR I WILL SPONTANIOUSLY IMPLODE!

Chapter 6:

A week has past since Kate had her dream, and the two wolves were mostly healed, apart from a few minor scratches and a scar on Humphrey's hind left leg. Robert and Nyx finally agreed to help them find their way back to their own pack.

"So Kate..." Humphrey started, thinking aloud, "do you think Nyx and Robert would stay with us when we get back to the pack?"

"Maybe, I think we should ask them if they want to." Kate replied,

"Ok then"

'I will ask them when we get home..' Humphrey thought

Just then Robert walked into the room,

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning just before sunrise, so we will be able to get you to your pack And return here before nightfall, is that alright with you guys?"

"Sounds good to me!" an enthusiastic Humphrey said.

"Sure, I'm ok with that" Kate said slightly... Less enthusiastic than Humphrey.

The four wolves talked and the omegas made jokes for mainly the whole day, no-one was hungry so they didn't bother to go on a hunting trip for caribou, a little while past dusk And they all went to bed, so they could get up early in the morning for their long journey home...

-—-

Robert could not sleep, it had to have been hours after they all went to bed, but all he could do was think while he lay on his mattress ( they found a single bed mattress and a queen size one when they moved there, so Robert offered the bigger one to Nyx)

He thought about tomorrow and what adventures may lie ahead of him, then something else slowly crept into his mind...

Something else he thought about ever since he saw that something,

the wolf raised his head, and scanned the room until he found who he was looking for, it was time to tell her something he had wanted to tell her ever since they were kids...

"Nyx, hey Nyx" he whispered as he started to stand up,

"hello? You awake?" Robert asked, he was now right next to her, his breath lightly brushing her beautiful fur when he was whispering into her ear.

Nyx P.O.V

I woke up to see Roberts Iridescent violet eyes staring into mine, I have never noticed how beautiful they were until now, we just stayed like that for a while, then I broke the silence,

"Hey, wassup?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I was wondering... Uhh... If we could take a walk outside?" he asked,

"Yeah sure, that would be nice." I said pleasantly surprised,

Robert smiled, though in his eyes I could see that he was nervous about something...

I followed him outside into the cool night air, and along all the way to a little pond that we used for getting water, Robert sat down and I did the same.

Robert P.O.V

'This is it' I thought 'now my life will change forever, hopefully'

I stared into her beautiful Leaf green eyes and started to speak,

'Nyx I wanted to tell you something... Something I've wanted to say to you since we were pups, Umm... It was... That... Well... Umm"

'C'mon you can do it! Don't back down now!' I was trying to encourage my self.

Nyx let out a small giggle, probably amused that I was stuttering and shaking slightly,

"Wow, what's up with you?" she asked "you never stutter, your usually confident, don't worry" she put her paw on mine, "you can tell me"

Her touch sent waves of warmth pulsing through me, stopping my shaking instantly.

"Ok then, deep breaths" i muttered to myself, "Nyx, I... I-"

"Shush!" Nyx whispered sharply, looking behind me, 'what? Why?' I thought and looked around behind me to see two wolves walking towards the house,

"Quick follow them" she whispered.

We followed the wolves and I overheard their hushed conversation,

"Are you sure this is the place Byron said?" a male wolf said,

"Yes, This is where they will be" a the other one replied,

"Ok, I can see the cabin, we go check the windows to see if they're there still, then we quickly report back to Byron on, the second wolf informed the first,

"Ok"

The two unknown wolves quietly sprinted over to the house, Nyx and I, who were Stalking behind them just in the shadows, crouched down becoming inconspicuous to the mysterious eyes of the what I assume to be spies, wait, SPIES?

"They're spies!" I whispered to Nyx,

"I thought so"

"Why would they have spies after us though?"

"So he could hunt us down, then kill us"

Suddenly one of the spies said, "ok I see their silhouettes! Let's go!"

And then they ran off into the Forrest...

Sorry for the late post, had to do stuff... Well if you like it REVIEW and if you don't? STILL REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we are, chapter 7... Gonna maybe put a Humphrey and Kate lemon in here somewhere with help... Sorry for the waiting I've been sidetracked a lot with being a dj in training and stuff... Anyway give it up for chapter 7! 'yay...'**

**T.T...**

Chapter 7:

It was the early morning after the encounter with the spies from the northern pack and Robert told Humphrey and Kate all about it, they were shocked that the northern pack would go to great lengths such as this.

"wow." was all kate said, and Humphrey who was still half asleep muttered "so they thought we were you guys?"

"yeah pretty much, well we better get going its a long walk." Nyx said,

The four wolves left the cabin and started on their journey back to Humphrey and Kate's home, When suddenly Robert turned and told them to keep quiet "we are entering northern territory, so keep it down"

They all nodded, and crept quietly through the Forrest readying themselves for an ambush or straightforward attack, then Humphrey stepped on a twig, snapping it, they all froze on the spot and looked around to see if any passerby noticed them, no one had.

They had almost left the northern pack ground when a deep voice shouted "who are you?" then tackled Humphrey to the ground, Kate stayed there with him and Robert and Nyx, hid in the shade of the trees knowing that they could not fight this brute of a wolf, and if they were captured they would be killed.

"I'm Humphrey! It's ok we're just passing through!" Humphrey said to the giant wolf pinning him down, "who's she?"

Just at that moment two wolves sprinted up and pinned Kate down as well, she screamed from the sudden surprise tackle knocking her down.

"My name is kate! It's ok we don't want to fight!"

"like you would even stand a chance if you chose that path!" the wolf on top of Humphrey boomed,

"we'd rip you to shreds!" agreed another wolf in the crowd that was forming around them.

Just then a voice from behind the crowed shouted "move!" then suddenly a wide gap in the middle of the wolves appeared, and through it walked a muscular though not as big at the brute but bigger than normal, wolf with orange-red fur and blue eyes, he glared at the two prisoners and said, "why are you here, lie and I will rip you to shreds."

Humphrey gulped, then spoke. "well we we're just passing through when the big bad freaking wolf" he said nodding at the big wolf on top of him, "attacked us!"

The wolf thought about it, then said menacingly "you look like your telling the truth..."

Humphrey let out a sigh of relief...

"but I didn't like your tone when you addressed duke here, so I'm going to kill you anyways!"

The pack leader, or so it would seem, lunged at

Humphrey snarling, he landed on top of him and raised his paw ready to strike for the throat, just as he was about to make contact with the pinned down wolf a flash of black crashed onto the attacking wolf and sent him sprawling to the ground...

(a few minutes before)

Nyx P.O.V:

Robert and I backed into the shadows of the forest when the brute duke, jumped humphrey.

A crowed gathered around the two and I overheard what they were talking about and thought it was going to be alright, but the northern pack are just a bunch of wild animals!

They were going to kill Kate and Humphrey so I had to help them,

"see ya on the flipside!" I said to Robert, then sprinted out of the bushes and flipped over the crowd and tackled the executioner wolf to the ground, some in the crowd gasped, others growled, Humphrey stood up and duke helped the leader up,

"byron, are you alright?" he asked,

"I'm fine!" leader, (named Byron as Nyx soon realized) spat,

He stood up and some other wolves from the crowd joined him, ready for a fight,

"HEY! THIS TOMFOOLERY AT ONCE!" a mocking voice shouted from behind the group, some of the wolves parted revealing a grey wolf with iridescent eyes, sitting cheerfully on the ground, he got up and trotted over to Nyx's side,

"looks like you could use a little help" he said then smiled, Kate joined the party as well to help but said nothing,

We now had the same amount of attacking wolves as Byron, the northern pack leader and now all six of us were staring each other down, Humphrey, was behind us a bit dizzy from the recent events, thus he could not fight with us,

Suddenly byron lunged at me, mouth open and snarling saliva dripping out of his mouth, it really was a intimidating sight, but I quickly rolled out of the way and caused Byron to trip, I used this fault to leave a long deep scratch in his side, he yelped with pain.

I noticed that the other two were locked in combat as well, robert with duke and Kate with the other wolf that was just one of Byron's cronies.

We were locked in combat for a full three minutes before I had had enough of this..

"RUN! EVERYONE QUICK!" I screamed as I bashed Byron's leg, something cracked followed by a yelp of extreme pain, so loud in fact it made me wince, but no time for that now!

I turned and sprinted towards the border of the packs territory, Followed by the others.

(Byron P.O.V.):

'Weak little maggots!' I thought, enraged that they got away, 'if I find them they will feel a pain that no wolf has ever felt before!'

"we'll get them next time sir." said one of the wolves in the pack,

Byron backhanded him in the face, "Of course we will you fcking dimwit!".

Then Byron marched off to his den where he would rest and plot and be evil...

Nyx P.O.V:

"almost there should be about five more minutes!" Robert said cheerfully, "great!" Kate exclaimed, then started jogging.

A long walk up a hill later, we finally made it to the western pack territory, everyone was tired and it was late so Kate and Humphrey took us to their den,

"nice" Robert said, Looking inside the cave that was their friends home,

"hey, I think it would be better if you guys crash here tonight, like instead of walking back to your lodge though northern pack territory again.

"sure, thank you" Nyx said as she laid down,

"ok night then" Robert said then lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

"goodnight Kate" Humphrey said yawning,

"see you tomorrow Humphrey, she replied...

**End of chapter 7 sorry no posting lately I had lots of crap to deal with like school...**

**Review review Review review **

**Review reviewReview review**

**Review review**

**Review review**


	8. Sad Thingy Ver2

Hi, Sorry I haven't updated for a while (a few months) but ive lost my insparation for this story and not going to continue it… HOWEVER, someone can maybe email some ideas to me it will help get me going to continue this fanfic

Ok f#ck this, trying to put my email here but its not letting me?

Airodactle1[little at sign thing goes here] h-o-t-m-a-i-l .com


End file.
